Dante (Composite)
The Character Summary: Dante is the protagonist of the majority of the Devil May Cry series. He, along with his brother Vergil, are the product of a romance between the Dark Knight Sparda and a human woman named Eva. After losing his mother to demons as a child, Dante grows up to become a demon-hunting mercenary who runs his own devil-hunting business named Devil May Cry. Dante operates as a mercenary, mostly accepting jobs involving the supernatural. He has a fondness for strawberry sundaes and pizza, and a source of comic relief in the series is his indebtedness and apparent lack of gambling skill. While he maintains a cocky and lackadaisical exterior, deep down he is a compassionate man devoted to fighting for the good of humanity and helping his friends. Quote: Father? (Laughs) I don’t have a father I just don’t like you, that‘s all. (Dante to Vergil) Name: Dante Sparda, Demon Slayer Age: By Devil May Cry 2/Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne: Mid to Late 40s even early 50s Height: 187.96cm (6’2) Origins: Devil May Cry Tiering Weakness: Nothing notable except being extremely in debt Lifting Strength: Multi City Block (capable of effortlessly lifting the Saviour‘s fist) Striking Strength: Multi Continent (oneshotted Abigail who was affecting all of North America), Multi Star Via Beowulf (Volcano can hit with the force of a mini supernova), Galaxy (Can keep up with Arkham who gained a percentage of Sparda's power.), Universe+ (fought and harmed Mundus who is above demons that affect Temporal Distortion and come to the Human world through a rift in Space-time. Made flowers grow differently on the island and made crops grow out of season.), Multi-Universal (Fights a stronger Mundus that is the Void and is confirmed to be stronger than the Original Mundus. Dante easily bodies him. Dante's power at this point is really massive. Toys with the Early game Demi-Fiend who fought Thor, who is the strongest Norse God. Superior to Matador) Likely High Multiversal+ (Dante oneshots The Despair Embodied as The Despair Embodied is the Concept of despair as said in the guidebooks and is the strongest king of hell. Argosax required Sparda and a clan to seal him off which means he's stronger than Sparda. Toys with a Near endgame Demi-Fiend who already fought Everyone before the Tower of Kagutsuchi, That being the Fiend race, Tyrant Race, Side bosses, Hikawa's servant, and all other bosses here . Can oneshot Beelzebub and beat Metatron as the same Demi-Fiend Dante fought in the 3rd Kalpa can immediately fight go fight Beelzebub in the 4th Kalpa after he fights Dante. Can go fight Metatron after beating Beelzebub If he already has the Candelabrum before he entered the 3rd Kalpa and has gotten the star key. By this time It would be End game.) Hyperversal(Superior to Kagutsuchi who destroyed an infinite multiverse with his death. His Death destroyed an infinite amount of Vortex Worlds, One of them having Time and Space merging and flowing as one. Each Vortex World has 3 realms, 31 planes of existence and 3 of them are beyond infinite space. See here. Participated in the war against YHVH alongside Demi-Fiend) Outerversal (Superior to Mido/The Minister who transcended the Cycle of Transmigration alongside Stephen and Saint Germain, Mido should be comparable to Stephen. Mido summons demons within the SMT Series and Dante is the only one he cannot affect at all.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Ran down Temen-ni-gru fast enough to catch his sword that was catching air friction.) Sub Relativistic to FTL (Dodges light based attacks from Beowulf that are also confirmed to be holy in the guidebooks. Dodges a particle beam from Mundus and Plasma demons.) MFTL+(Was moving 667 Quadrillion times FTL in his fight against Mundus in DMC1 and is calc'd to be this fast. Could dodge Omnidirectional attacks from the Void Mundus.) Immeasurable (Speed Blitzes demons who are above Space-Time altogether.) |Unknown (It is hard to calculate how fast he is at the end of the series) Durability: Multi-Continental | Star to multi-star level (Tanked multiple attacks from Beowulf and Vergil with Beowulf) | Galaxy level (Tanks hits from Arkham and is fine)| Universal+ Can tank blows from Mundus and be perfectly fine) |Multi-Universal (Tanks blows from Void Mundus and Matador with Thor effortlessly)| Multiversal (Tanks hits from The Despair Embodied easily and tanks hits from the Demi-Fiend)| Hyperversal (Tanked the Conception, hits from Kagutsuchi, Lucifer, YHVH, and Vortex worlds destruction) | Outerversal (Superior to Mido/The Minister who transcended the Cycle of Transmigration alongside Stephen and Saint Germain, Mido should be comparable to Stephen. Mido summons demons within the SMT Series and Dante is the only one he cannot affect at all.) Destructive Capability: Multi Contenent one shotted Abigail, Universe Capable of harming Mundus who Effortlessly created a universe, Multi Universal killed a Alternate Universe Mundus who was the void itself, Multiversal Oneshot the Despair Emboded the concept of Despair itself, Hyperversal Superior to Kagutsuchi who destroyed an infinite multiverse with his death, Outerversal Superior to Mido/The Minister by being the only demon he cannot affect, who transcended the CoT alongside Stephen and Saint Germain, While being comparable to Stephen. Stamina 3/4 (Can fight for very long periods of time) | 4/4 (Completely fine after fighting the Demi-Fiend) Tier: Extreme Low Ball Mid Rank 3E, Mid Ball High Rank 4C, High Ball High Rank 4G Key:DMC3 Manga Dante |DMC3 Dante | DMC1 Dante | DMC4 Dante | DMC2 Novel Dante |DMC2 Dante | DMC2 Dante | SMT Dante | Devil Trigger Dante | Majin Form Dante | Perfect Devil Trigger Powers, Abilities and Weapons Swords and Melee Weapons Rebellion: '''A memento given to Dante by his father this large magical blade is the physical manifestation of Dante’s power Rebellion Combo 2: 5 part combo which knocks back nearby enemies before slashing down on foes directly in front Rebellion Combo A: A quick succession of three slashes Rebelion Combo B: Damages not only the enemy in front of you but also those who wish to blindside Helm Breaker: A devastating overhead attack powerful enough to shatter the sturdiest of demonic skulls Stinger: Skewer an enemy at high speed with an attack sure to send them flying High Time: A powerful attack that launches an enemy skyward Million Stabs: A blinding whirlwind of stabs with enough momentum to blast an enemy away, Stated to seem like a million swords emulating from his hand Air Hike: Double Jump Round Trip: Rebellion is hurled at an enemy. The impaled blade will shred the enemy until called back Prop: Spin Rebellion at propeller like speeds and earn your opponent some frequent flyer miles Shredder: After launching an enemy with Prop, slice and dice your foe with the rapidly spinning blade Sword Pierce: Hurl your sword at the enemy skewering them Crazy Dance: Plant your sword into the ground and spin around it kicking all enemies in the immediate vicinity Drive: A high powered slice that sends a powerful shockwave that cuts through anything Quick Drive: A Drive attack born from a slash. Faster then normal Drive but not as powerful Over Drive: Adds two more shockwaves to Drive attack Dance Macabre: Unleash a streaming barrage of swords slashes that dance around their doomed targets with breakneck speed '''Cerberus: '''A weapon of 3 interlocking rods infused with the elemental power of ice Cerberus Combo 1: A lightning quick combo that rapidly deals damage to nearby foes Cerberus Combo 2: A complex multi hit combo that knocks back nearby enemies then hits foes directly in front of you with a focused attack Swing: Whirl in mid air slicing any nearby enemies with split second speed Revolver: Spin violently in mid air before crashing into the enemy doing large impact damage Windmill: Satellite: Spin your nunchucks around your body devastating all enemies around you Flicker: Whirl your nunchucks around to hit multiple enemies in the immediate vicinity Crystal: Sprout huge ice pillars Million Carats: Slam you nunchucks into the ground to create a huge glacier Ice Age: Creates a large ice mass that encases Dante making him impervious to all attacks DT Ability: Allows Dante to move faster while It is equipped. '''Agni & Rudra: '''Blades with serrated edges that hurl forth fire and tornado like gusts Agni & Rudra Combo 1: Slash all nearby enemies with one high speed attack Agni & Rudra Combo 2: A 5 Part Attack focusing on damaging enemies standing directly in front of you Agni & Rudra Combo 3: A devastating combo that slashes enemies with blinding fast sword swings Aerial Cross: In air cross slash that channels a massive energy vortex Jet Stream: Slash through enemies with increased speed Whirlwind: By spinning at supersonic speeds your two swords slash through enemies with the power of fire and wind Million Slash: Quickly swing your twin swords around for a multi hit attack Air Hike: Double jump Crossed Swords: Quickly lacerate your enemies Sky Dance: Swing both swords in mid air chopping through unsuspecting foes Crawler: Attack far away enemies by plunging your sword into the ground to roll out a lard carpet of flame Twister: Quickly spin out dual sword slashes creating a heat vortex burning everything in the general vicinity Tempest: Spin upward on an enemy while twirling your dual swords generating a flame vortex burning everything in its path '''Nevan: '''Can control bats by jamming on this curious guitar it’s sickle attack is deadly Nevan Combo 1: Attack surrounding enemies with a flurry of bats and powerful lightning Nevan Combo 2: Attack the enemy using multiple bat strikes Nevan Combo 3: Attack enemies with successive high energy lightning blasts Tune Up: Special stance used to link into certain combo attacks Jam Session: He picks his guitar with blinding speeds summoning a massive horde of blood thirsty bats to attack enemies Air Play: Jam on your guitar while in mid air to summon a swarm of blood thirsty bats Reverb Shock Bat Rift: Swing your guitar in a massive arc pattern slashing a nearby enemy Air Raid Thunder Bolt Vortex Volume Up Slash: Attack with the sickle blade Air Slash: Attack with the sickle base in the air Feedback: Dante whirls the guitar around his body to hit any enemy in the immediate vicinity Crazy Roll: Generate electricity while rocking forward into unsuspecting enemies Distortion: Barrage of bats coupled with blasts of lightning DT Ability: Allows Dante to heal faster while in the DT '''Beowulf: '''Flash gauntlets and greaves. This set boosts his attack and speed. These are also holy weapons Beowulf Combo 1: Tri level Attack that ends by kicking the enemy into the air Beowulf Combo 2: Rapidly kick the enemy before knocking them to the ground with a powerful axe kick Killer Bee: A downward supersonic kick Straight: Quickly get within close range of the enemy and then hammer them with a powerful punch fueled by pure rage Beast Uppercut: Rising Dragon Hyper Fist: Throw a barrage of blinding fast punches at the enemy Air Hike: Double jump Zodiac: Throws a ball of blinding light The Hammer: Double fisted haymaker that smashes enemies into the ground upon contact Volcano: Dante slams the ground with his fist to create a small supernova Real Impact: A highly focused one hit power attack that inflicts incredible damage Tornado: Kock the enemy into the sky then follow by kicking hundreds of times at lightning speeds '''Force Edge Alastor Ifrit Sparda sword Puff: With max Devil Trigger Dante can fire Puff the massive fire dragon Gilgamesh: '''Made of a devilish metal that absorbs organic material and transformes it to steel this weapon will shock and awe enemies with its brute force Gilgamesh Combo A: Put foot to throat with this high octane finisher Gilgamesh Combo B: Lightning fast kicks rock an opponent with speed and fury Full House: Focus upon an opponent from mid air and dive down feet first to send them down the River Styx Draw: Quick step back Straight: After retreating with Draw quickly leap forward with a powerful counter punch Kick 13: A dramatic display of power as you face down an enemy and unleash a flurry of powerful kicks Flush: Transform simple jumps into damaging attacks Shock: Slamming his fist in the ground the shockwave that rattles everything in its path Shocking: Shock attack executed in mid air Beast Uppercut: Lunge towards an enemy and launch them into the air with a heavyweight uppercut Rising Dragon: A uppercut infused with demonic power that rises to the heavens in an ascent that spells certain doom Divine Dragon: Filled with even greater power this rising uppercut includes a deadly spin truly adding insult to devastating injury Real Impact: After knocking the wind out of an enemy with a debilitating body blow knock the life out of them with an attack that will rattle their ancestors '''Lucifer: '''This neatherworldly weapon spawns countless explosive blades that hover with the oppressiveness of impending doom Lucifer Combo A: Position swords around you and pierce your enemies repeatedl. This assault of pure carnage never ends Lucifer Combo B: The key to Lucifer’s rage is the ring of swords around you. This assault of carnage never ends Lucifer Combo C: Torture enemies with a barrage of piercin blades Lucifer Combo D: End an enemy’s suffering by launching them into a new realm of pain Lucifer Combo E: Pierce your enemies with this specialised combo Splash: Flip in the air and scatter the blades of Lucifer around you Ecstacy: Trigger the detonation of the blades positioned around you. The thrown rose is significant only in its insignificance Pin Up: Throw multiple swords and positio them in the air in front of you Discipline: Reposition the floating blades of Lucifer around your body Climax: Reposition the floating blades of Lucifer around you. The blades will then automatically detonate Bondage: Reposition the floating blades of Lucifer to encircle an unfortunate enemy. They will then pierce that spot '''Yamato: '''A katana that used to belong to his brother Vergil. It’s the key to opening the hell gates. This sword is imbued with tremendous magic it can cut through anything it touches even dimensions Slash Dimension F: A swift motion of the blade that cuts through dimensional barriers and unleashes a vortex of destruction Slash Dimension C: A swift motion of the blade that cuts through dimensional barriers and unleashes a slicing cyclone with you at its origin Yamato Combo S: A lightning quick three hit combo from the legendary blade Yamato Aerial Rave V: Two quick slashes that cut through the air '''Merciless Vendetta Guns and Range Weapons Ebony & Ivory: '''Dante’s customised trademark pistols these guns can fire stored demonic energy and even one shot powerful demons like Echidna or even a demon god the Despair Emboded Twosome Time: Fire in two directions to attack multiple foes simultaneously Rain Storm: Enter a vortex like spin and rain hundreds of bullets upon unsuspecting foes that are below you Honeycome Fire: Turn enemies who lie ahead into honeycombs with the sting of countless rapid fire bullets '''Coyote A: Powerful buckshot with a devastating spread. A close range hit will deliver incredible damage Fireworks: Spin your shotgun around your body like a set of nunchucks rapid blasting nearby foes Fireworks Air: An aerial display of Fireworks Backslide: Quickly fire behind you to catch enemies off guard Gun Stinger: Ram your shotgun into an enemy and pull the trigger to hit them with a blast of pure concentrated buckshot Pandora: '''A brief case that can transform into 666 different weapons these include PF013: Epidemic: A bowgun capable of firing ravaging projectiles PF124: Hatred: A bazooka that can turn enemies to ash PF398: Revenge: Laser cannon that makes foes a distant memory PF162: Jealousy: Gatling Gun PF594: Argument: A mobile missile battery that fires a barrage of homing missiles PF422 Grief: A bladed boomerang PF666: Omen: Open Pandora’s box and damage all surrounding enemies with the flash of a violated taboo '''Grenadegun Needlegun Nightmare B Missile Launcher Dual Heckler & Koch MP5k SMGs, ''' '''Artemis: '''A gun of the demon world that discharges arrows concentrated with demon energy Multi Lock: Lock on to a single enemy on the screen and then fire a wave of searing lasers to light them up Sphere: Fire out charged laser energy in the form of a giant orb Acid Rain: Shoot multiple laser beams into the heavens which come raining down on enemies with increased ferocity '''Spiral: '''A rifle Trick Shot: Ricochet bullets off surrounding walls to hit multiple enemies Sniper: Target in on an enemy's weak spot and then fire a high damage piercing shot Reflector: Intentionally fire a bullet that ricochets off nearby surfaces '''Amulet Hearts and Other Equipment Aerial Heart Quick Heart Electro Heart Flame Heart Frost Heart Offence Heart Healing Heart Quick Heart Chrono Heart Bangel of Time Untouchable Smell Of Fear Small Vital Star Large Vital Star Small Devil Star Large Devil Star Holy Star(DMC2/SMT3:Nocturne) Holy Water Powers/Styles Devil Trigger Majin Form Perfect Devil Trigger Telekinesis: '''Can call Rebellion back to him like Thor '''Swordmaster Gunslinger ''' '''Trickster Dash: A quick dash that allows you to deftly evade enemy attacks Sky Star: Use magical energy to create a mid air platform from which you can kick off and move horizontally Mustang: Close in on an enemy by dashing then use their body as a platform to jump into the air Flipper: Flip back into a safe position after being knocked off your feet by enemy attacks Air Trick: Aim above an enemy’s head and disappear in the blink of an eye with blindingly quick movements Royalguard ''' Block & Charge: Block incoming attacks Just Block: Block 1/10th of a second before an enemy attack. Negate the damage of the attack Just Release: Release 1/10th of a second before an enemy attacks. Deals significantly more damage than a normal Ultimate: Block enemy attacks and convert the block energy into life power for yourself Block: Minimise the damage taken from an enemy’s attack Air Block: Minimise the damage taken from an enemy’s mid air attack Royal Block: Evade an enemy’s attack at the last second to avoid damage Release: Release all the energy stored in the Royal Gauge, and lash out at your enemies with an explosion of dreadful power Air Release: Release all the energy stored in the Royal Gauge, and lash out at airborne enemies with an explosion of dreadful power Royal Release: Release all the anger stored within you as a violent damaging counter attack against those unfortunate enough to provoke you Dreadnought: A mysterious technique that transforms his body into a seemingly impervious shell '''Doppelgänger: '''Initiate a dimensional light rift causing a second shadow version of himself to appear '''Quicksilver: '''Stops time at the start but slowly increases to just slowing time. Send out a dimensional time rift wave that slows down your enemies while giving you ultra high speed Notes SMT Dante never used his Devil arms (Outside of Rebellion) and Devil Triggers in the game and was not trying in game. Can harm Omnipresent beings, All-Powerful attacks via Perfect Devil Trigger. Cannot be kicked out of Demi-Fiend's party (Do not try to downgrade because of Vswiki content revision thread they have been called out on their biases more then once by Zimatorn and even the revision thread has been debunked by Zimatorn, Shin Gouki and Chief 117 here https://youtu.be/zLNzeDe3wY4). Do not try to downgrade Yamato via Lady Vs Dante Vs Vergil cutscene it’s PIS is why it didn’t cut the rocket launcher as Yamato has been shown to cut through Hell Vangards and their weapons and even the shockwaves from the blade cut the true hell gate in half To understand why this profile is tiered so high please see this channel here as it has multiple videos powerscaling Dante. Vs battles Wiki is known to be bias against certain verses. So don’t use them as reference points as you’ll be ignored There is plenty of evidence for SMT Dante being canon Zimatorn even covered the The Minister thing here Please do not try to scale SMT Nocturne Raidou to The Minister as Dante came way before Raidou. Therefore, he cannot scale in these type of situations where Dante did stuff first. If you need to see the major powerscaling of the verse: https://youtu.be/C4FTxdZ_k-0 Feats '''Devil May Cry 3 Manga Devil May Cry 3 Devil May Cry Devil May Cry Anime Devil May Cry 4 Devil May Cry 2 Novel Devil May Cry 2 Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne Notable Wins Bayonetta Kratos Ragna the Bloodedge Notable Defeats Giorno Giovanna with Gold Experience Requiem Inconclusive Dark Schneider: note this was DMC 2 Dante SMT wasn’t included discussion here https://youtu.be/koXdFaGsgJQ